paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-189.183.112.39-20180610023439
'''The Theory of Writers: '''The process to make an animated television series is really complicated, so the team in charge of doing it is organized so that each one fulfills a specific function, first of all, it is necessary to understand some concepts to be able to give a reasoned opinion: Creator: The creators of a television program are responsible for creating and managing all aspects of the characters, the style and the plots of the show, normally the creator is still responsible for the creative decisions of the series throughout this, working as a producer. Executive Producer: Is responsible for supervising all aspects of the production of a television program, they are responsible for budgets, hiring, and can have a lot of participation in the writing activities of the scripts, design, and direction. They have creative control of the whole series, decide which ideas are used or not. Director: They are responsible for the decisions about the content and the creative style of the program, guarantee that the vision of the producer is realized. They propose ideas, direct and organize the team of writers, sometimes they write and correct scripts. Story Editor: He is a member of the staff of writers who is responsible for editing the stories for the scripts, the story editor works with the writer in the making of the story suggesting improvements and ensuring that the continuity of the series, logic and runtime remain correct. They can work individually or in groups. Writer: They are responsible for the writing of the scripts, the dialogues of the whole chapter, for this they have a lot of influence on the creative direction of the script, they can propose original ideas to the producers who will decide if they are made or not, or the producers can make specific commissions to writers to create a script from a concept. Series Bible: It is the document made by the creators of the series that contains all the information of the characters in a specified way: background stories, tastes, ages, personalities, family relationships, knowledge, etc. they also have all the information of the fictional universe of the series, it is used as a reference by the writers to obtain information about the characters and other elements of the series, it is a resource to maintain a well-established chronology, continuity and logic, it is continually updated once a change has been established on the screen, every fiction series has one. The responsibilities of the aforementioned professionals may change depending on the type of television program and vary from series to movies. I think that particularly in this series the responsibility of deciding which ideas will be used for the chapters is a joint work of the producer team and the director, and they also decide if they support the original ideas of the writers or not, although the director was replaced by Charles E. Bastien in the middle of season 3 I do not think this has influenced this ship, since the producers have remained and the director individually does not decide this kind of thing. I find two possible situations that explain how this ship was introduced in the series: The first is that the creator of the series Keith Chapman or one of his colleagues who worked on the designs of the characters, proposed a relationship of these two characters, which could be accepted and would be viewed on screen from the first episodes of the season 1. The second and the one that I think is more accurate is that one of the writers Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan proposed the idea of a relationship between these two characters by writing several episodes of Season 1, in which many of the most obvious Skase moments appear, the scripts had to be approved by the producers, who obviously did not reject the idea, so they would finally be shown on screen, which made feasible a possible relationship between these two, these new features on these characters had to be added to the bible of the series at that time and would not be modified until something appeared in a future chapter that could contradict this information. Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan is the writer of 35 chapters between Seasons 1 and 2, among these chapters are: "Pups Save the Sea Turtles", "Pup Pup Boogie" and "Pups Save the Camping Trip" in which several of the most obvious hints, she also wrote "Pups and the Ghost Pirate" in which Skye disguises herself as a princess and at the end of the chapter mentions that she would like to have a prince, (Chase did not listen to her), she also wrote "Pups Save a Wedding" where in addition to creating a couple you can also see Skye catching the bouquet of flowers, and she also wrote "Pups Save Walinda" where she also creates another couple and gives a family to Wally, I think she supports this type of plot in the series . Another writer who could also support this ship is Kim Duran who wrote: "Pups Save a Super Pup", "Pups Save a Bat", "Pups and the Beanstalk", "Pups Save a Flying Frog", "Pups Save Skye" and "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips" in which obvious hints were also presented, but this writer only wrote until season 3. The two have not been the only writers to write chapters with strong Skase moments throughout the series. For this ship to be declared technically dead one of these two possible situations is needed: The first is to say in the series explicitly that there is nothing between these two characters, since this would eliminate the possibility of a relationship, which would be noted in the bible of the series. The second is that the series simply ends without the ship being confirmed. While these two situations are not presented, this ship will remain technically alive, regardless of whether it ceases to be mentioned for several seasons. From season 3 new writers joined the work team, just as Charles E. Bastien joined as director, along with him, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan was given the job of Story Editor possibly to work next to Bastien and maintain the continuity of the series, from this season the hints were no longer obvious and were difficult to find, many were presented in small scenes that, if they were removed, would not affect the general plot of the chapter, (neither should take all the interactions between Chase and Skye as Skase moments because not all are), the process of animation is very difficult so you can not do scenes at random, it is not a coincidence that such scenes exist, it is likely that Sullivan by having the job of correcting scripts he could have recommended to the writers to insert this type of scenes to the chapters without having to affect the plot in a considerable way, so the only thing that is needed is for more strong Skase moments or to confirm this ship is that more of the new writers dare to use this concept more thoroughly in their chapters, or that the producers entrust this type of plot to the writers, from the Season 5 Úrsula Ziegler-Sullivan is an executive producer. Also, I do not believe that those who make this series play with this possible relationship, (All writers and series directors will always be interested in the opinion that people have about their works, regardless of the target audience to which they are addressed, they can always do a little search on Google and find pages like this), the creator of this series Keith Chapman is also the creator of the original version of "Bob the Builder", a series made with a lot of dedication and love, (like this one), this It was one of the series that were part of my childhood. Analogue Case: Another series that I follow is MLP: FIM, in this case a similar case of uncertainty was presented about a possible event that was unlikely to be seen in the series, during the first seasons in a few chapters it was suggested that one of the main characters lost their parents shortly after their younger sister was born, fans believed that this would not appear in the series directly because of the sensitivity of the issue and because it is a series aimed at a children's audience, for 3 seasons it was not again he mentioned nothing of this topic, in Season 6 the synopsis of a chapter that had many possibilities of touching the topic came out, but when the chapter came out, the fans were disappointed because at not time was anything mentioned of the subject of the absent parents (This does not mean that the chapter was bad), a season later a chapter was presented in which finally the story of his parents was shown and it was confirmed that they were really dead, (because it was aimed at a children's audience, it was not shown how they died), by that time the team of writers was very different from the original and only some producers and directors were maintained since the beginning of the series, this chapter I leave the fans satisfied. I have to clarify that I am not an expert in television programs, this theory was based on an investigation on the Internet and my own personal criteria. I would like to recommend that you do not lose hope in this, although I can not confirm that this ship was made, yes I can say that the chances of it happening yes they are real, I personally discovered this series in a particular way in September of last year, one from the first chapters that I saw I had one of the most obvious skase moments that caused me curiosity to continue watching this series, although many of the chapters seem tedious to me, I continued watching the series because it is one of the few series that manage to take away the stress caused by my studies, I would also like to say that age is not a impediment to enjoy this type of series, adults are only children grown after all. Finally I would like to thanks everyone for supporting my theories, it is a pleasure to share them, I still have one more theory that I will share in a while, it will be about the possible background that I found in the history of the series, although it did not focus on skase, this ship It has not been the only thing that has been insinuated throughout the series, there is much more, it will be interesting. Thanks for reading. Coming soon: The Theory of History.